Who's Cooking Tonight?
by blablabla6h
Summary: The story revolves in Teddie suddenly talk about cooking and him being hungry but how Yosuke will react to it find out here! Alt. Scenes and Ending are now availble to read!
1. The Story

**Sup? I'm blablabla6h and I am a new writer! So this is my first fanfic obviously and it's from this video here watch?v=pfexEAExzhk so I wanted to make a Persona 4 Parody of it! So I hope you enjoy!**

**P.S: The events are on summer break in P4.**

**Who's cooking tonight?**

It's was another sunny summer day when there was nothing to do, so Teddie and Yosuke decided to stay in there house. There are sitting on a chairs close to the kitchen. Yosuke was reading something and Teddie was just sitting in front of him.

"_Aww __dinngleberries...". _Teddie said suddenly after Teddie heard a growl noise from his stomach. He looked up to Yosuke.

"_Hey Yosuke...". _Teddie said. Yosuke ignores him. _"Heeey Yooskeeee!". _Teddie said again but now annoyingly. Yosuke still ignores him. _"Heeeeeey Yoooosukeeeeee!". _Said Teddie again with an annoying voise. Yosuke put down whatever he was reading and looked at him annoyingly.

"_What is it already!?". _Yosuke said being angry. _"__I'm hungry!". _Teddie said calming down a little bit. _"So?". _Yosuke said raising his eyebrow up. _"_****_Make me dessert!". _Yosuke was a little angry whe he heard that but then smiled and said jokingly._ "Yeah, I will bake you an entire goddamn cake!"._

Teddie was getting hiped. _"__Awwww yeah! Beary great!". _Said Teddie excited. Yosuke smile started to gloom after that. _"Ted, I was just kidding. No need to be so pumped for it!". _Yosuke said.

Teddie didn't hear any of that because he was REALLY pumped for it! And then stated to talk about catagories. Youske, however was getting angrier! _"What should I go for?__". _Teddie said._"__Ted, No!"._

Yosuke said getting mad.

"_..a chocolate cake...". _Teddie said. _"NO!" ._ Yosuke said. _"__..with white cream...". _Teddie said again. _"Noooo!". _Yosuke said getting more and more angry. _"__..and some yummy cherrys too...". _Teddie said. _"NOO!". _Said Yosukebieng pissed off.

Teddie's expresion went from happy to bossy. _"__Get you're butt into the-". _Teddie got interupted.As Teddie was saying that sentense Yosuke put his face a little closer to Teddies and interrupt him a yell to his face. _"__NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"._

Teddie went a little angry. _"Yosuke, I don't like when you're like that.". _Teddie said. _"__I don't give a crap!" _Yosuke said really didn't give a crap. Then suddenly Teddie punched Yosuke in the side of his face. _"Ted, you'll do that again and I'll-". _Yosuke said like a warning but was interupted.

Yosuke was pointing an index finger at his face. But again suddenly Teddie bit Yosuke's finger. Yosuke was surprised and was screaming in a little pain so he punched Teddie off. Teddie hit a wall and two paitings fell down.

He decided to trow one of this at Yosuke but missed. Yosuke laughed at him but Teddie got another painting and didn't miss that time. Yosuke fell and Teddie laughed back at him. Yosuke stood up quickly and kicked an entire table at him.

It hit him and he was down but quickly shook his head and stood up. But before he got that chance Yosuke threw a radio at him and got hit again in the face this time making him fell down to the floor as well as the radio in witch is activated by it self and started to sing _Happy Happy Joy Joy._

Yosuke was still angry and grabed him put him into the wall. He started to punch him really fast but as Yosuke was doing that Teddie kicked him in the balls really hard. Yosuke cried in pain so Teddie punched him off. Yosuke hit the floor near too the wall and a painting feel down to his face.

Teddie noticed the radio on the floor and witch was playing _Happy Happy Joy Joy. _It got to the part when it plays _I don't think you're happy now. _When Teddie heard thathe threw the radio to the floor really hard he didn't know what he was doing because he was angry.

Meanwhile Yosuke's Dad was on his way home. Yosuke stood up and quickly started brawling with Teddie. Yosuke's Dad was near the front door when he heard a loud noise coming out of it so he decided to hear it through the door.

Yosuke started to rub his fist on Teddie's head and after Teddie was smacking him with a painting and after Yosuke was sitting on Teddie's back and then after that Teddie jump kicked him to the ground. Yosuke's Dad was surprised until he heard an unpleasing sound.

Teddie got his bear mechanic claws to fight shadows and activated so that they spin like meat grinder. Yosuke was scared and saw both of his Kunai laying around on the floor and picked them up.

Yosuke attacked Teddie with his kunai and suddenly got stuck in both of the "meat grinderes". They paniced as soon as they saw a smoke on Teddie claws. It was overloading and it eventuly exploded. Yosuke's Dad wasn't happy to hear that finally decided to go in.

When he got in he in a complete shock when he saw a real mess, two battle damaged and dirty Teddie and Yosuke. Teddie came to his senses. _"Oww my head...". _Teddie said. Teddie didn't notice Yosuke's Dad right now but when he saw him he started to panic.

"_It's a misunderstanding!". _Teddie said in panic. Yosuke came to his senses too and from the get-go saw his dad really pissed off and Yosuke got frightened. _"We can explain this!"._ Yosuke said being scared.

"_We can explain this!"._ Said Yosuke in worried tone. Yosuke's Dad was still pissed didn't know what to say but this. _"I hope both of you are prepared for your worst nightmare...". _Yosuke and Teddie already knew what he was talking so Yosuke said anxiously.

"_Oh please, Dad ANYHING but that, please we'll do anything!". _He said. Yosuke's Dad calmed down a little bit. _"Well, if you insist, I want you to do...". _Yosuke's Dad said in threatening voise.

Yosuke's Dad ordered them to clean the room and worst of all...cooking. Yosuke and Teddie weren't pleased but it's better than working a whole week on day shifts.

So Teddie and Yosuke were cooking something for Yosuke's Dad. Teddie's stomach growled again and looked at Yosuke (in witch he standing right next to him).

"_Hey, Youske." _Teddie said. _"What?". _Yosuke said in somewhat frustrated tone. _"I'm hungry!" _Teddie said. _"Umm...I don't care!" _Yosuke said. Teddie was getting mad again.

"_Say what?__" _Teddie said getting more mad. _"__And I bet nobody does either!". _Yosuke said a little louder. _"__Say WHAT?". _Teddie said being angry.

And they started fighting again. In words this time. Yosuke's Dad however was relaxed on a couch, reading something and he was awaiting for his dinner.

**THE END**

**So yeah, there ya' go, there is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoyed it! Please review on how I did on my first try and/or the fanfic in general.**

**P.S: Also check out deleted scenes and alt. Ending! _NOT OUT YET!_**

**NOTE: This was been re-done due to site's guidelines! **


	2. Alt Scene and Ending

**Hello everybody! It's me again with this fanfic. So I thought to do a Alt./Del. Scene of it! I didn't get to any reviews but I hope you [the ****readers/writers****] will give it a chance and review ****it good ****or bad I don't care and it might be some help with some of the mistakes I made! Enjoy!**

**Alt. Scenes**

**Teddie's Cake Imaginations #1**

_"What should I go for?". _Teddie said._"Ted, No!"._

Yosuke said getting mad.

_"..__a white cream cake__...". Teddie said. "NO!" . Yosuke said. "..with strawberries on it...". Teddie said again. "Noooo!". Yosuke said getting more and more angry. "..and some chocolate __bits__ too...". Teddie said._

**Teddie's Cake Imaginations #2**

_"What should I go for?". _Teddie said._"Ted, No!"._

Yosuke said getting mad.

_"..a white cream tower cake...". Teddie said. "NO!" . Yosuke said. "..with blooming white roses on it...". Teddie said again. "Noooo!". Yosuke said getting more and more angry. "..and 2 pigeons on __the top of __ it too...". Teddie said. "NOOOO...wait...what?" _Yosuke interrupted himself and thought about what Teddie just said and then this came to his mind and he said. _"Hey that's wedding cake you idiot!"._

**Teddie's Cake Imaginations #3**

_"What should I go for?". _Teddie said._"Ted, No!"._

Yosuke said getting mad.

_"..__a big green tower cake__...". Teddie said. "NO!" . Yosuke said. "..with __weird looking__masks and __on it...". Teddie said again. "Noooo!". Yosuke said getting more and more angry. "..and __a huge moon on top of it__ too...". Teddie said. _Yosuke calmed down after hearing that and said with a somewhat worry in his face. _"What kind of cake design is that!"_.

**Alt. Ending**

Meanwhile Yu was on his way to Yosuke's place. Yosuke have totally forgot that he invited him beacuse of Teddie. Yu was near the front door when he heard a loud noise coming out of it so he decided to hear it by putting his ear to the door.

Yosuke attacked Teddie with his _Kitchen knifes_ and suddenly got stuck in both of the "meat grinderes". They paniced as soon as they saw a smoke on Teddie's _Drunken_ _claws_. It was overloading and it eventuly exploded. Yu finally decided to ring the doorbell.

Yosuke didn't hear the doobell the first time so Yu rang the doorbell again and again and again and again until Yosuke finally came to his senses and said "_Oh crap, I forgot that Yu was coming over today!". _Yu was still ringing the doorbell so Yosuke quickly gone to the door and was going to open it but with a slight worry in his head.

When he opened it he put a smile in his face beacuse he didn't want to look like that in front of him but to no avail he saw Yu with a surprised look. Yu saw Yosuke being all dirty and battle damaged and then said to Yosuke _"What happened?" _Yu said with a serious tone. _"What are you talking about ha..ha..." _Yosuke said with a worried tone. "_I heard you outside the door and you look like hell right now". _He said. Yosuke dropped the act sighed and said. _"Fine I guess I can tell you what happened...well come in." _

Yosuke tried not to show the room but he had no choice. As Yosuke expected Yu was really surprised on the outcome and saw Teddie still laying on the floor. Yu decided to help Teddie out. "_Oww" _Teddie said with having an headache. So Yu asked them. _"So what happened with you two?" "We'll explain it to you..." _Yosuke groaned and then continued _"Well it started like this..."_

Yosuke finally explained the whole story to Yu and he almost laughed out of it. But after that he put on a serious face and said _"Well I guess I can help you out with the mess." "Whoa you would, Thanks!" _Yosuke smiled and so as Teddie but that faded after what he suggested next. _"But I will only help you with this mess only with one condition" "__What is it?" _Yosuke said with a little worry. _"I will help you but you have to cook something for me!" _Yu said sarcasticly. "_B-b-but Sensei!" _Teddie said mockingly. "_Well I guess he's right it's our fault in the first place." _ Yosuke said and then groaned.

Yu helped them clean the room. Yosuke and Teddie weren't pleased but it had to be done. After that Teddie and Yosuke were cooking something for Yu. Teddie's stomach growled again and looked at Yosuke in which he was standing right next to him. "_Hey, Yo__su__ke." _Teddie said. _"What?". _Yosuke said in somewhat frustrated tone. _"I'm hungry!" _Teddie said. _"Umm...I don't care!" _Yosuke said with hesitation. Teddie was getting mad again."_Say what?" _Teddie said getting more mad. _"And I bet nobody does either!". _Yosuke said a little louder. _"Say WHAT?". _Teddie said being angry. And they started fighting again. Yu however was relaxed on a couch, reading something and he was awaiting for his dinner.

**Soooo that's it. I hope you enjoyed and again please review on how I did with this fanfic I really want to hear your opinion about it and thanks for reading. Goodbye!**


End file.
